Solo amigos
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -Seamos...solo amigos-¿No vas a decir nada?- /-¿Qué quieres que diga?- paraste de repente tu caminar para reprochar- ¿Qué te felicite? Pues ¡FELICIDADES!- una mueca de disgusto aparece en su rostro- KibaxHanabi. Leve NaruHina.
1. Fin

_Titulo: Solo amigos._

_Disclaimers: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating: T_

* * *

><p><em>Solo amigos<em>

-Seamos...solo amigos-su voz sonó tan dura como una piedra, ya estabas acostumbrado a ese tono, pero nunca pensaste que, algún día, lo usaría para esa frase.

Solo guardaste silencio, ella te miraba con esos ojos perlas, los cuales parecían atravesarte con la mirada. ¿Cómo harías para que sean amigos? ¿No entendía que nunca te vas a poder olvidar de los besos y caricias que alguna vez compartieron? Seria imposible, tratarla como una amiga, a la persona que ocupa su corazón, tenerla cerca y no poder besarla, acariciarla, tan solo...tocarla.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- otra vez, ese tono frío. La miraste fijamente, tus ojos se pierden en los suyos, suspiras pesadamente y te das la vuelta, dejándola con las palabras en la boca- ¡Kiba! ¡Kiba! ¡No te vayas!- te llama, pero la ignoras, sigues caminando por ese hermoso parque, en el que alguna vez te le declaraste.

_Flash Back._

_La brisa corría calidamente entre los árboles. Ese era un día especial, te le ibas a declarar a esa persona, la única en tu vida. Puede que ella sea menor que tu, pero eso no te importaba solo querías pasar el resto de tus años al lado de ella._

_Y la viste, con su típica mirada perlada, calculadora y fría, esa que te gustaba tanto; llevaba un lindo vestido morado, nunca la viste mas hermosa._

_-Hm...Hanabi- comenzaste a tartamudear, te regañaste internamente-_

_-Hola Kiba- te saludó mientras ambos se dirigían a una banca que había allí cerca-_

_-Yo...Hanabi...yo quería...decirte...-sigues tartamudeando, no puedes controlar tu nerviosismo, crees hundirte y no puedes pensar en otra cosa más que en la vergüenza-_

_-Te quiero Kiba- la confesión de ella te dejó helado. No te lo esperabas. Te quedaste sin habla y solo mirabas sus ojos creíste ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando poco a poco se iba acercando a tu rostro, solo reaccionaste cuando sentiste una textura calida y húmeda sobre tus labios justo a tiempo reaccionaste para corresponder a ese dulce beso._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- paraste de repente tu caminar para reprochar- ¿Qué te felicite? Pues ¡FELICIDADES!- una mueca de disgusto aparece en su rostro, tu solo sigues hablando- ¿Cómo quieres que opine cuando la mujer que amo se va con otro hombre?- esa pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso de sus ojos perlas callo una lagrima, luego dos, hasta quedar su rostro empapado-

-G-gomenasai- dice entre sollozos, tu finges no escucharla- G-gomenasai-

-No te disculpes, ya es tarde- tu mascara de frialdad se va cayendo cuando la vez allí, de cuclillas con sus mejillas mojadas y su cabello castaño tapando un poco la visión de su rostro. Te das la media vuelta y sigues tu camino, la querías dejar sola, no verla nunca mas en la vida, olvidarla comos sea- Vete, llegaras tarde a tu _cita_ con aquel hombre- recalcas la palabra cita a propósito, querías que ella también sintiera el dolor, ya no serias tu solo, ya no-

Unos segundos después, escuchas que su sollozo aumentó aun mas, por un momento te sientes mal y quieres dar la vuelta y decirle que aun la amas con toda tu alma, pero algo te detiene y sigues caminando, con tu corazón pidiendo a gritos que vuelvas.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días, su boda seria esa noche, y tu, como buen amigo de su hermana tendrás que estar presente, todo es irónico el amor de tu vida se estará por casar en una horas y tu estas acostado en tu cama recordando los bellos momentos que pasaron.<p>

_Flash Back._

_-¡Mira Kiba! Una oruga- Hanabi y el estaban en el jardín de la abuela del segundo, una vez que la fueron a visitar- ¿Crees que se convierta en mariposa?- Pregunto ingenuamente. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que era tu novia, habías logrado romper esa mascara de frialdad-_

_-Estoy seguro de que si, tal como tu- ella te miró extrañada, luego comenzaste a reír, al compás de la risa de ella, para luego mirarse a los ojos y besarse con pasión-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Su primera vez...

_Flash Back_

_Suaves gemidos se escuchan salir de la habitación del chico, dentro, una torrente de pasión se llevaba a cabo._

_Justo cuando ambos llegaban al clímax se besaron, como si no hubiera mañana-_

_-Te amo Kiba-jadeó Hanabi cuando se dejó caer en el desnudo pecho del chico-_

_-Yo igual Hana-chibi- sonríes con ternura y ella te mira furiosa, odiaba que le digas así, pero sabia que no lo hacías de mal manera, sino cariñosamente. Tu sonrisa se agranda cuando ella vuelve a la carga y ambos se preparan para otra ronda._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahora ella seria propiedad de otro hombre, pero tu ego se agranda cuando sabes que ella te pertenece solo a ti.

El timbre del departamento suena, la feliz pareja se abre paso en la sala de estar, nada menos que Hinata, la hermana de Hanabi y Naruto, su prometido. Ambos vinieron para ver como estas, fieles amigos tuyos no aprueban el compromiso, pero no hay nada que hacer, la voz de Hiashi Hyuga habia determinado el futuro de su hija menor. Luego de una hora se retiran, volviéndote a dejar solo en penumbras en esa habitación.

La hora se acerca, tu ya estas en la iglesia, junto a todos tus amigos, apoyándote.

Te sientes idiota, estas en la boda de tu ex, ni tan siquiera con pareja. Que imbécil.

La ves entrar vestida de blanco, como te la soñaste alguna que otra vez, claro, en tu casamiento. Lleva una sonrisa, _hipócrita, _te dices para ti mismo. Quieres interrumpir la boda, cargártela en brazos y salir corriendo de alli, pero eso seria una locura, la prensa estaba allí, y seria un gran escándalo para la importante familia Hyuga, quienes no aceptaría otro luego del compromiso de Hinata.

Decían que Hanabi eras mas fuerte que su hemana, mas decidida, pero no fue así, Hinata supo decir que no al momento del matrimonio forzado ¿Por qué? Ella amaba a otra persona, por quien luchó y lo logró. En cambio, Hanabi solo agachó la cabeza y acató las órdenes que su padre le impuso.

Frunces el ceño al ver al idiota de su _futuro esposo _con una boba sonrisa en su rotro, comiéndosela con la mirada. Deseas con toda tu alma correr hacia el altar y propinarle un buen golpe, pero, como ya se dijo, seria un gran escándalo.

Hiashi Hyuga te dirige una mirada reprobatoria desvías la vista y miras hacia el altar, como ella volvió a tener esa mascara de frialdad.

Ya no hay nada que hacer, la boda acabó y ya no hay vuelta atrás, ellos dos muy felices se fueron a su luna de miel, al menos había felicidad por parte del esposo. Finges estar bien y que todo terminó, pero por dentro sientes desfallecer.

Y ahora te despiertas al mediodía del otro día, intentas levantarte, pero la resaca de la noche anterior es mas fuerte que tu, lo que te obliga a quedarte en la cama.

Llevas pensándolo hace rato, y decides olvidarla para siempre, tal vez buscar un nuevo amor. Pero algo sabes, ella no se comparará con nadie, y siempre, siempre será tu primer amor.

* * *

><p><em>No me maten por favor! Es trágico, lo se, pero hay algo bueno, va a haber segunda parte claro, que si solo dejan reviews n.n<em>

_¡__Espero que les guste, acepto cualquier tipo de criticas!_

_Saludos!_

_Pd: Es mi primer KibaNabi._

_Naao-chan_


	2. Prohibido

_Capitulo 2: Prohibido_

Una semana, maldita semana en la que sufriste la ausencia de ella. Añorabas sus besos y caricias, y más, cuando sabes que nunca más la podrás tener, tendrás que conformarte con dulces recuerdos, tal vez algunos amargos, pero sobre todo, sus lindos ojos perlas, quienes siempre tenían una capa de frialdad pero sabías mirar a través de ellos.

Intentaste salir con una mujer, Sari, pero sabias que era en vano. Era una pelirroja, alta y de ojos negros, sin duda era candente, pero no era tu estilo, preferías las bajitas y de cuerpo pequeño, en fin, solo querías a Hanabi Hyuga.

Te lamentabas no haberle negado, no haberla apoyado en ese difícil momento; pero ahora ya todo era tarde, ella era una mujer casada ahora y tú, solo un soltero del montón.

* * *

><p>Fue en abril, dos meses después, cuando recibiste la invitación al casamiento de Hinata y Naruto. Sonreíste al pensar en esa pareja, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la tímida Hinata llegaría con dos meses de embarazo al casamiento? Claro eso solo lo sabias tú, Sakura y Sasuke, por supuesto, Naruto también.<p>

Dos días faltaban para la ceremonia, y te encontrabas probándote el esmoquin, serias el padrino, junto a Sasuke; te sentías feliz por ello, acompañando a uno de tus mejores amigos en algo tan importante. Pero estaba la consecuencia de ello, tendrías a Hanabi enfrente de ti toda la ceremonia luciendo el brillante anillo de casada que había adquirido recientemente, por que ella y Sakura, serian las damas de honor.

* * *

><p>Fue entonces, un 16 de Abril, una hora antes te encontraste con Hanabi en la iglesia. Su mirada se volvió fría otra vez y su capa de dureza volvió a aparecer. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, solo permanecieron uno al lado del otro sentados en una banca, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin ni siquiera notarlo.<p>

Debías admitirlo, ese vestido azulado le sentaba muy bien a sus curvas y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una larga trenza que le llegaba a mitad de espalda.

Silencio, eso era lo que predominaba en el ambiente, a parte del ruido por el movimiento de las hojas y el viento que soplaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te va? Quiero decir...tu vida de _casada- _finalmente rompiste ese silencio agonizante-

-Supongo que...bien- contestó Hanabi

-A si que probablemente deba decir felicitaciones- ironizaste-

-Pero solo si lo dices en serio- replicó Hanabi-

-No sé si lo hago con honestidad-

-Entiendo...-

-Si bueno...en fin, espero que seas feliz- Hanabi te miró confundida-

-¿Realmente?-

-No- otro profundo silencio se formó en el lugar-

-¿Quién es?- preguntaste de repente-

-¿Quién es quien?- preguntó Hanabi

-El tipo con el que te casaste-

-Ah...- Hanabi suspiró pesadamente- Takeshi Nimura, es dueño de una empresa en Tokyo-

-¿Importante?- Hanabi asintió- ¿Es mejor que yo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Es mejor que yo?- Volviste a repetir. Hanabi agachó su cabeza y se levantó del asiento y miró hacia delante, dándote la espalda-

-No Kiba, nadie se compara contigo- al decir eso ni siquiera se dio la vuelta solo comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de la iglesia, en donde Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban allí presentes-

* * *

><p>La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, ni siquiera notaste cuando los novios se besaron y todos ya estaban en la recepción, solo observabas a Hanabi, aun no veías a su marido ¿Será que no acudió a la boda? Si era así, tenias con una oportunidad, para así acabar de una vez por todas cualquier lazo que tengas con ella.<p>

Finalmente, en el jardín del maravilloso edificio en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, la encontraste con una bebida entre sus manos, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-Tus ojos combinan con la noche- le dijiste, ella ni se inmutó y siguió concentrada en lo que sea que estaba mirando- Vine para arreglar las cosas, noté que tu esposo no vino-

-Esta en un viaje de negocios- comentó sin girar su vista-

-¿Arreglamos las cosas o no?-

-¿Para que las empeoremos?- replicó Hanabi- Sabes bien que esto termina mal, para los dos-

-No seas pesimista Nabi- te mira desconcertada, enseguida arreglas el hecho de decirle _Nabi, _ya no puedes ni tienes que decirle así-

-Basta Kiba- determina Hanabi- Déjame en paz, o ¿te gusta abrir las heridas nuevamente?

-Mi herida nunca cerró- dijiste dolido- Solo vine, para hacer el intento de sanarla. Pero veo que eso no podrá ser- te acercaste peligrosamente a Hanabi-

-Kiba...- Hanabi sentía escalofríos al tenerlo cerca quería besarlo, sentir su piel, otra vez- N-no- tartamudeo al sentir los húmedos besos que el chico dejaba en su cuello-

-¿No quieres?- preguntaste atrevidamente-

-No- ante la repuesta ni te inmutaste, solo seguiste dejando tus besos- Soy una mujer casada Kiba-

-Vamos- rápidamente te separaste de ella y la tomaste de la mano, ambos salieron de la fiesta sin ser vistos-

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto la ojiperla cuando llegaron a tu departamento - ¿Por qué?<p>

-Te amo Hanabi...solo déjame tenerte una vez mas- dijiste y reclamaste su boca con pasión, primero era un beso no correspondido, pero luego se dejo vencer correspondiéndote con la misma urgencia.

Esa noche, ninguno de los invitados supieron su paradero y las sospechas comenzaron a salir. Esa misma noche, Hanabi le fue infiel a su esposo, como todas las noches que le seguían a esa semana, hasta que deba irse otra vez, dejando atrás a su amor.

* * *

><p>Bien, esta se suponía que seria la segunda parte, pero se me ocurrió una idea bien loca. Va a ser un mini fic (cuatro capítulos máximo).<p>

Gracias por los reviews! Se que fue un poco trágico pero el final va a ser mejor n.n

Acepto cualquier critica :D

¡Saludos!

Sou-senpai (cambie de nombre)


	3. Añoranza

_Nota de la autora: __Respecto a llamarla Hana, fue mi error, como ya dije, es mi primer KibaNabi._

_Perdón si notaron OoC en los personajes, estoy tratando de evitarlo a toda costa. Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo. Gracias por leer^^_

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 3: Añoranza.<em>

¿La extrañas? Te preguntas. ¿Se ha ido? Levantas tu cabeza para asegurarte y ves el lado vacío de la cama. ¿Sientes angustia? No, debía ser así, te convences. ¿Qué harás ahora? Nada. ¿La dejaras ir sin más? Ya es tarde. ¿Crees que aun te quiera? No lo sabes.

Tu subconsciente no para de hacerte preguntas a las cuales no sabes que contestar. La extrañas, es cierto que has pasado una semana magnifica, pero el tal Takeshi ha vuelto, y con el, ella se ha ido.

No viste su rostro cuando se fue, te dejó, tal y como la última vez que estuvieron juntos, justo tres días antes de su casamiento.

¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? Demasiado. ¿Por qué? Ese tipo no se merecía la infidelidad de Hanabi, lo detestabas, pero sabias que el matrimonio había sido arreglado. Por otra parte, ahora no te la podrás olvidar, jamás.

Te despiertas en la mañana, desayunas y te preparas para ir al trabajo. Bajas las escaleras de tu apartamento y te diriges al estacionamiento. Entras a tu auto y comienzas el camino hacia Hyuga`s Corp. _Que ironía_. Piensas.

Estacionas tu auto en el lugar de siempre y te diriges a la entrada de ese magnifico edificio de doce pisos.

Saludas a la recepcionista y subes hasta el décimo piso, la primera junta de la mañana esta por comenzar.

Hiashi Hyuga te envía una mirada fría al entrar a la oficina seguido de una persona no tan agradable para tu vista, Takeshi Nimura entra a la sala y el Hyuga mayor lo presenta como un nuevo asociado en la empresa. _Genial_. Tendrás que soportarlo quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Seis meses, seis malditos meses han pasado desde la última vez que la viste. Escuchaste por parte de Hinata que se mudó junto a su marido a otro país, quien por supuesto, casi maneja toda la empresa Hyuga desde Italia.<p>

Por un lado te sientes bien el saber que la has "olvidado" te reconforta, y que ella sea feliz es lo que más te importa. Pero... ¿Es ella en verdad feliz? No lo sabes, solo lo supones.

Le diste una oportunidad a Sari aquella exótica pelirroja: no era justo que estés de luto durante toda la vida. Aun así, ella no logró complacerte, y sabes que nunca lo hará.

Fue entonces, dos meses mas tarde, Hanabi apareció en tu puerta. Faltaban un mes y medio aproximadamente para que se cumpla el aniversario de su casamiento.

Pero no ella esta ahí, con una maleta en su mano mirándote expectante con sus ojos grises, apagados.

La dejas pasar por motivos de educación, ella asiente y pasa a la sala de estar, se sienta en el sofá y deja su bolso a su lado, observando detenidamente la habitación. La sigues y tomas asiento frente a ella, esperando una explicación.

Ella abre la boca aspirando una bocanada de aire y pronuncia:

-Me divorcié de Takeshi- lo dicho te deja con la boca abierta, la miras y sus ojos perlas esperan una respuesta.

No sabes que responder, tan solo...no puede venir un día de la nada y decirte eso ¿o si?

-No espero que me perdones- dijo con voz fría, sabes que en su interior esta totalmente dolida- No quiero que sea tan fácil, solo...quería contártelo- Hanabi forzó una leve sonrisa.

_Astuta. _Pensaste. Sabias que todo era un plan de ella, y como un idiota habías caído. Ella sabia que al venir divorciada, siendo repudiada por su familia y sin tener un lugar donde ir, tú le ofrecerías alojamiento.

Y así fue, ahora están los dos conviviendo en el mismo apartamento desde hace dos semanas.

No la tocaste claro que no hasta ahora, ustedes no son nada, ya no.

Ella no muestra señales de que lo quiera, solo se dedicaba a realizar todos los quehaceres de la casa como muestra de agradecimiento y visitar a su hermana, quien vivía en una hermosa casa dos cuadras más adelante del edificio.

* * *

><p>Fue una noche, en que sentiste que un lado de tu cama se movía, era ella, Hanabi. Un trueno alumbró el cielo y ella dio un respingo. Le sonreíste y le hiciste un espacio en tu cama, donde ella lo usó sin dudarlo. Esa noche ambos durmieron plácidamente, abrazados, compartiendo su calor.<p>

Despertaste solo en tu cama, vislumbraste la luz de la cocina prendida te duchaste y fuiste hacia ella. Ese era tu día libre del trabajo, por lo que no planeabas salir de tu casa.

Hanabi te miro mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té, te pido que te sentaras frente a ella y te miro fijamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- pronuncio Hanabi- Esto no puede seguir así-

-¿Así como?- preguntaste ingenuamente-

-No te hagas el tonto Kiba- replicó Hanabi, tu no respondiste- Esta tarde me voy a la casa de Hinata. La ayudaré con Naomi-chan, viviré con ella de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que encuentre un lugar propio-

-Si es por que te sientes incomoda yo...-

-Eso es lo de menos Kiba. No podemos seguir así- repitió- Creo que lo mejor...-

NO- la interrumpiste- Te dejé ir una vez, pero dos ya no- dijiste un poco mas calmado- Hanabi te miraba un poco confundida-

-¿Y que sugieres?- preguntó Hanabi-

-Que te quedes y...-

-¿Y...?-

-Que te cases conmigo- Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida, no tenias ningún anillo ni nada por el estilo. No venias preparado para esto, solo...surgió en el momento y no te arrepientes de ello.

-Yo...bueno...yo...-

-Solo di que si- dijiste firmemente-

Hanabi dio un sorbo nerviosamente a su te mientras te miraba con detenimiento, podías jurar que sus ojos perlas chispeaban de la felicidad.

Claro que si- respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa. Tú te acercaste lentamente a ella y la abrazaste.

Ella te correspondió con fuerza el abrazo, mientras hundía su rostro en tu pecho.

Aun así la seguías amando, y ahora estabas seguro de que serias el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Muy malo? Opinen en los maravillosos reviews que nos permite dejar esta pagina w.w<p>

Si quieren un mini epilogo, dejen reviews :3

Me despido.

_Sou-senpai._


	4. Epilogo

**Dedica****ciones **: Isi-san y a HinataWeasley789, por seguirme y apoyarme en cada uno de los capítulos ^^ Espero que les guste!

**Epilogo**

¿Estáis listas?- preguntó Kiba desde el umbral de la puerta. Un frío viento entró de inmediato a la casa.

-Terminare de arreglar a Nami- dijo Hanabi recogiendo en una cola alta el castaño cabello de su hija- ¡Listo! Vamos...

Cuando salieron a la intemperie una ola de viento frío los atrapó. Hanabi y Hanami corrieron hacia el auto y entraron rápidamente; Kiba llego junto a ellas unos minutos después y emprendieron marcha hacia el jardín de infantes.

El clima estaba gris y amenazaba con llover. Un frío helado recorría la ciudad y la capa de niebla nublaba la vista.

-Ten cuidado- murmuró Hanabi a Kiba.

Hanami iba muy inquieta en el asiento de atrás. Estaba muy impaciente por empezar el preescolar.

Cuando llegaron Hanabi bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera a su hija quien, literalmente saltó del auto. Kiba las dejó allí y se fue con el auto, buscando un lugar donde estacionarlo.

-Mami...-llamo su hija a Hanabi- ¿Haré amigos?

-Por supuesto que si- le aseguró Hanabi a su hija- Es mas, todos querrán ser tus amigos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó inocentemente la niña. Hanabi sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es hora de entrar Nami-chan- Hanabi se puso de cuclillas frente a su hija y la miró a los ojos- Pórtate bien y haras mucho amigos- le dijo y luego la abrazó.

-Papi aun no llegó- dijo Nami con la tristeza pintada en su rostro

-Yo me despediré de el por ti- Hanabi la abrazo una vez mas y la dejo irse. Se irguió y se abrazo a si misma mientras la veía correr hacia la entrada y ser recibida por la maestra.

-¿Llegué tarde?- pregunto una vos detrás de ella. Hanabi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a camianr.

-Mas o menos-contestó Hanabi-¿Podemos irnos? Me siento mareada.

-¿Estas embarazada otra vez?- dijo Kiba con un tono burlon. Hanabi lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Esper...¿estas embarazada?.

-Se los iba a decir esta noche- susurró Hanabi

-¡Por kami! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Otra vez!- exclamó Kiba- Voy a tener otro hijo!

-Tal vez dos-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tal vez sean dos- dijo Hanabi un poco más fuerte.

-¡Aun mejor! Ya me los imagino corriendo por el jardín junto a Nami-chan- Hanabi se enterneció al imaginárselo también. Sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Al fin era feliz y tenía lo que había pedido. Un esposo, una hermosa e hija, y, tal vez, otros dos niños en su vientre.

* * *

><p>Fin! D:<p>

Por dios, no quería que terminara, pero, tenia que terminar. U.u

En fin, Gracias Gracias a todos ^^U


End file.
